135096-i-really-hate-to-think-how-many-new-players-we-are-losing-with-this-horrible-relaunch
Content ---- ---- Considering it's the middle of the day for NA and people have things called "school" and "jobs"... | |} ---- ---- ---- Literally EVERY MMO has issues like this. That's not a fanboy defense, it's an "I understand how MMO launches go" defense. | |} ---- considering it was well over 5k for the past 2 days yeah i would say some/most new players have given up on it. | |} ---- which i follow with "see everyone jumping off that bridge over there with no parachute... why dont you go join them >_>..." | |} ---- ---- ---- they are, like me, waiting for this shit to sort itself out. | |} ---- Yep this. | |} ---- ---- Not usually twice though. This relaunch/F2P update is laughably inept, even by other terribad mmorpg relaunch/update standards. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, terrible games like rift and swtor didn't get overfull servers on launch. What a surprise. Edited October 1, 2015 by Jabu Two | |} ---- I don't think you understand what the term "literally" means. I don't recall Rift having this problem. SWTOR didn't have this problem at launch and yes I was there on day 1 of early access. I don't recall most mmos booting players to the char screen for multiple days now for many hours of the day. | |} ---- I disagree. Blizzard has tons of money, and ten years of experience, in yet this happens every time they release a new expansion. Also, it's still a large patch, and there's a lot of new people trying to log in at once. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I like how quick people here are to dunk blizzard when it's convenient, but you are doing so wrongly. All Blizzard expansions were at least playable at launch. Wildstar isn't. So let's cut the crap and just deal with the fact that the developers were not prepared. | |} ---- ---- ---- To be fair, "terrible" is highly subjective. It also sounds like you're saying the player populations for those two games was also limited, which is far from the truth. I get that you didn't enjoy those games, and that's fine. But they are excellent comparisons for WildStar's relaunch and I definitely side with Bojanglz on this one. Neither RIFT nor SWTOR went the "megaserver" route and both had far more players than WildStar at P2P launch and F2P relaunch. Megaservers are great, when implemented well and the handoffs between the actual behind-the-scenes servers work flawlessly. Dozens of separate servers are great, until populations thin and the servers have to be merged. Neither is a perfect solution and both have their pro/con reasons for implementation. While almost every MMO has had a number of issues at initial launch in the past decade, games that relaunch to F2P are doing so to prevent the servers from closing down which means the level of scrutiny is higher, especially for players interested in a possible return to the game. RIFT, SWTOR, and even TSW (which is megaserver tech) are excellent examples of F2P relaunches gone well. Those games have also added an almost ridiculous amount of new content over the years, in addition to thriving cash shops. Edited October 1, 2015 by Organic | |} ---- Yeah, I'm not saying it's a good launch, I'm just saying that leaving an MMO because it has a bad launch is kind of funny, because none of the mmos I've played have had good launches. Honestly this just reminds me that I need to stop playing things during launches, and wait a week instead xD | |} ---- Um, WoD wasn't playable for a solid day. Patch 6.2 had issues. Blizzard always has issues with launches. | |} ---- But but but EVERY game has had a horrible relaunch and those people having issues can go play something else they don't matter blah blah blah /sarcasm | |} ---- ---- I had no issues playing WoD on day 1..........but even so 1 whole day ooooooo this has been 3 days and the more they try to fix it the more they mess it up! lol.......oh and at least you could zone in or create a character during WoD launch and 6.2 and when you did zone in your didn't lag to hell to the point of getting killed by monsters because your abilities wouldn't go off. Edited October 1, 2015 by Seefer | |} ---- ---- Actually, GW2 was a perfect launch! But lets wait and see if they can fix this soon. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but this is 2 times they screwed the pooch. | |} ---- ---- ---- That about sums up my feelings too. I was playing before F2P and the last couple of days have effectively killed my desire to log in. Which is actually quite nice, because today I haven't been able to log in. WildStar is an amazing game when it works, but this is a brick wall of problems that I just don't need to bash my head into. | |} ---- ---- SWTOR just had an entire expansion with 2 raids that are full of bugs and is getting a new expansion with 0 raids so I wouldn't call that "an almost ridiculous amount of new content" | |} ---- It's not even a relaunch, it's a model change, not to mention a F2P one where obviously there will be many many players barraging a server and no way to know how many. Unlike a lot of you guys, some players have been here for 8+months and know the game is enjoyable and are complaining less than the people that have put $0 into the game currently. Also, haven't heard the word fanboy tossed around since the first month which must mean the losers are back. In any case, stop trying to act like a launch is different from a model change, server load is server load. On top of that, they did this model change combined with a drop/patch which is probably the closest thing to a mistake they did. Edited October 1, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Yup | |} ---- Actually there arent thousands in queue anymore, barely a handful of player, on EU is almost instant, this should trigger some data news for you......as to what extent the damage has reached | |} ---- You do realize that this sort of thing(multiple days of NO access to the game no matter how good it is is bad, mmmkay) absolutely KILLS new and returning player interest in a game; and that it is new and returning player interest that is the LIFEBLOOD of a thriving and continuing mmorpg, right? If your kind attitude gets it's way with this game then you will have another Warhammer Age of Reckoning on your hands; a game that everyone seemed to love at it's core but died a slow, lingering death due to gross mismanagement. You should be concerned about this if you love this game, VERY concerned. | |} ---- I havent had a single queue this week...... I guess I know the secret to bypass it :P | |} ---- The funny thing is they keep saying "good, they are leaving" when this game is owned by NCSoft. Who has no issues shutting games down. | |} ---- yea! we need toxic players who are jerks to everyone else and make the game community seem unfriendly and unwelcoming so people are less inclined to stick around :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- ---- The funny part is that you could also be referring to the same type of person that Dirbrian was referring to. Just as much, if not moreso. | |} ---- ---- And here i am, past midnight, looking at over 4200 ppl queueing EU server.. | |} ---- I guess the servers that worked perfectly fine pre-F2P are just having issues because we have even less players now. Queues are bad, queue are good, who knows anymore. Edited October 1, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- To attempt to prove your point, you chose to ignore the entire point of my reply which was the comparison of the relaunches of the three games. Also, you've chosen to ignore all of the content and expansions SWTOR specifically (but RIFT just as much) has done since going F2P. SWTOR has had two major expansions (and numerous content patches) since going F2P with a third expansion coming in a few weeks. Here are some things they've added off the top of my head: New planets Hundreds of new quests, including dailies 5 levels per expansion Expanded achievements and legacy systems New raids and harder modes on existing raids New faction story arcs Completely overhauled skill trees and leveling for every class, including adding plenty of new skills Player housing Guild housing and storage New flashpoints (dungeons) in normal and harder modes, as well as role-agnostic dungeons Expanded crafting and companions Galactic Starfighter ships, content, skins, etc. Expansion of ranked PVP leaderboards and maps Added a fairly expansive galactic reputation system Added several dozen new mounts and pets The cash shop rotates in a couple dozen new items each month with thousands of static items available for purchase at any time. The new expansion changes things significantly regarding starting at level 60, a new storytelling, adding alliances, the "personal saga", and supposedly choices that really matter. Nowhere did I say the game was bug-free, or even that I enjoyed the game. But dismissing all of the added content because you aren't happy with the raiding situation isn't exactly objective either. The relaunch of RIFT and SWTOR as F2P was a night and day difference from what we've seen thus far in WildStar, which was my point in the first place. | |} ---- ---- You sound so smug, yet clearly know so little about how any of this works. I won't even waste my time dismantling every claim you've made because it really wouldn't matter. That guy was completely wrong. Both RIFT and SWTOR had launch issues and their response to those issues drastically hurt both games by segmenting the community. In fact pretty much every major online game with a sudden influx of players has issues. This isn't even limited to MMO's. It's simply a matter of infrastructure as well as the current limits of server architecture and hardware. It rarely has anything to do with being prepared, or lack of effort, or any of the other things people may have you believe. | |} ---- GW2 didn't when it went F2P. And both SWTOR and RIFT had less issues than Wildstar is dealing with right now. So come on. Leave fantasy land behind you and accept reality. This is a total cluster*cupcake* and to be honest it's just another one in a long line of cluster*cupcake*s. If the devs can't get a proper handle on this then NC Soft is gonna shut this game down and it's a pity because once you get past the issues it has it is a nice and fun game. | |} ---- Not trying to pick a fight or anything, but that's just not true, nor is it really a valid comparison. The GW2 F2P switch was very small news compared to Wildstar's F2P launch. I don't know a single person who was talking about it, compared to the plethora of people I know (including myself) that were excited to try Wildstar again. Especially considering the game was B2P to begin with and not P2P, most of the people who wanted to play already own the game. It never required the commitment of money every month like Wildstar did and was frequently on sale for as little as $10 for the entire game, which is less than a one month sub to Wildstar. I feel like the difference here is pretty clear. This was kind of an unnecessary post, I'll be honest, but when I read something I feel to be incorrect I almost have to say something. However with that said, ArenaNet has easily done the best job of any other major developer as far as their handling of launches. There were still a lot of issues when the game came out but they were mostly fixed fairly quickly. A lot of this has to do with their back-end which allows them to push patches and updates without downtime. It is actually quite impressive. Edited October 2, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- I'm completely new to Wildstar, I played the beta and didn't enjoy it and haven't played since until now. What you're saying though simply isn't true. It does however go to show how people forget things over time, and while this seems like a huge issue now because of raging emotions, in a few weeks it'll be old news and eventually when the next big MMO launches and inevitably has issues, people will be saying the same kinda things on those forums about this game. This is a repeating cycle in MMO's that I've seen countless times. There's nothing new or special about this mess of a launch. This game isn't in any danger of going anywhere in the foreseeable future. Whether or not I'll be paying it is yet to be seen. Edited October 2, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- ---- It's a F2P game. As borked as this launch is, people who want to play the game for free will come back and try again later. It's not like Carbine admitted to writing erotic MLP fanfic on a first date. | |} ---- ---- Well, I know a lot more people that was talking about GW2 than Wildstar.... that's anecdotal evidence, it's useless. What is fact is that GW2 handled this transition without any server issue. | |} ---- Do you not want them to fix the issues? | |} ---- ---- They handled it well because there wasn't a huge influx of new players. | |} ---- Yep, I was there. ::shudder:: | |} ---- This is NCSoft. The only thing up their sleeves is closing the game. | |} ---- Turn it over to the GW2 team. At the lease they know what they are doing in GW2 which also went f2p and it was smooth going over there. | |} ---- Not to mention the size of staff they got to tackle the issues.. their known for pulling devs to work on other stuff on the fly.. | |} ---- ---- their only free to play right now cuz their getting close to releasing an expansion so they want as massive of a player base thats gonna increase the revenue on that release.. B2P dont usually go f2p unless they got something up their sleaves.. | |} ---- ---- ----